mycool64testingfandomcom-20200214-history
MyCool64's Diary
This is kinda like a semi diary but this is like a checklist/Upcoming Stuff. Keys- *Past Midnight - 12am - 6am *Morning - 6am - 10 am *Midday - 10am - 2pm *Afternoon - 2pm - 6pm *Night - 6pm - 12am The MyCool64 Diary(UTC +10)~ *Night - 20 Dec 2012 - Long time no post, we changed our background during event, including Halloween and Christmas and later the New Year's. Our wiki took a whole new leap since my last post! Here are some examples - #Mainpage changed dramatically #New Emotes #MyCool64's user pages now have interactive games using pictures and some others. #Forums change #All the new pictures, it has gone up by probably 200 pictures since my last post, that is huge! In 3 months, photos gone up by 180 or something! Phew! #As said before, there are now makeovers. #Featured Articles now rotate their articles Any many many more! *Night 23/9/2012 & 24/9/12 ~ Got more emoticons in chat, same as community central (23/9/12) *Now even more than Community Central's amount, we also added Names or users' avatar. Currently there is MyCool64 and Tiff or Nick. Lolcool is sending it here later today. (24/9/12) *Night 15/09/2012 Got the Template to work! Changed a lot of the wiki's page names and edited a lot of Template pages, which doesn't show up that you edited it in the Recent Activity. *Night 31st August 2012 - Changed the homepage by actually a lot. The left coloumns are WSection and the right columns are MainpageBanner. Continued from that, MyCool64 added News and Recent blog posts and stuff so people can have a look. As always, there is a WSection as the 'Wiki Greeting' and Cellpadding at the bottom *A homepage modification was done by Tiff or Nick that changed the cellpaddings into WSections (Which he copied the source from a Template from Club Penguin Wiki, WSection) This modification was a slight plagiarism *Morning 2nd Aug. 2012 - Added even more emoticons in chat! *Night 28th Jul. 2012 - BIG UPDATE #Changed a lot of the chat enter/leaving/kicked/ban messages. #Made the wiki smoother. #Made a featured article template too! #Customized the 'Welcome tool' and 'Anon Welcome Tool' on Message Walls (But it is not working :( *sniff*) #Updated 32 photos here. 1 of many of them was the Graphic Mark. That is where you can click to go to the homepage. #Made the wiki sucessful by adding more templates and magic words :). Addded more links and made articles a lot easier to access. #Changed names like 'User Rights Achievements' into 'MyCool64 Testing Wiki:User Rights Achievements' #Added more stats on Statisics. #Made background into a moving one (with things popping out at the bottom) but will not be released until much later. For now, I made it into my 2013 Logo and added a lot of transparency into the text background. #MiniHelp:Editing has been smoothened by adding more pictures and utilising more spaces to make Level 2 Headings its own line. #Changed the buttons and link color slightly. When you scroll over 'Chat,' and hover someone's name, it seems like there is a glow. #Added a video to help chatting lols and stuff, NOT! But there are a lot more sliders and slideshos than just in MiniHelp:Editing. *Discovered templates really well which is made by Tiff or Nick! There will be featured articles on 28th Jul. as said in Upcoming Stuff *Midday 9th Jul. 2012 - Added 'Featured Article' to the homepage and edited it. This is the last 2012 big home page update (Home Page Makeover) *Night 8th Jul. 2012 - Made Home page professional by adding cellpaddings (Home Page Makeover) *Afternoon 5th Jul. 2012 - Huge MyCool64 Testing Wiki's Home Page makeover (Home Page Makeover) *Afternoon 19th Jun. 2012 - Blocked MyCool64 for 1 min, the reason is what to do. (Test) *Night 18th June 2012 - Created Wiki (Creation) Dismissed Goals~ Yay, no goals dismiss within time period! Upcoming Stuff~ *A Music Week to enjoy! The time for that activity is unknown. ---- ---- Category:MyCool64 Main Pages